A semiconductor light emitting device having a thin-film structure is provided through the manufacturing processes, where a light emitting body including a semiconductor light emitting layer is bonded to a support substrate via a bonding metal. In the bonding process, metal atoms contained in the bonding metal sometimes penetrate into the interface between an electrode connected to the light emitting body and the light emitting body, causing degradation in contact resistance etc. To prevent this, a barrier metal is interposed between the electrode and the bonding metal to suppress movement of metal atoms. However, it is not sufficient to suppress the penetration of the metal atoms.